


Young Wings

by trapesium



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit cold and angsty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan is curious, Highschool AU, I AM SORRY, Jisung is precious, M/M, Not the major character death, Woojin is a legend, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “For quite while, I only sang for one person.” Woojin said, and then sighing. Sadness lacing in his tone afterwards. ”And now that person is gone.”.In where Woojin is an icy badass fighter who transferred to Chan's school to avoid some lawsuits.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It is exam week in my school but who cares? Okay, I know I should but inspirations keep coming and I can’t ignore them. So… here is another woochan.

Chan’s introduction is short, bright, and welcoming, “My name is Bangchan, and I am from Australia. Please take a good care of me.” He wears that beautiful smile that instantly charms female population in the class: his presence is bright and friendly, also his face… it is his face and posture that draw the squeal from the girls. All of these are responded with polite smile from the new student.

By his side, stood another guy with similar pose even though compared to Chan, his vibe is totally different. Where as Chan reminds people of warm and sunny day, this guy is totally the embodiment of chilly night at the dark moon.

“My name is Kim Woojin. Pleased to meet you.”

The introduction is followed with silence, even from the female section. Woojin’s face by all means is no less charming than Chan’s. He is actually pretty cute, he got sharp looking face with prettiest eyes. However his cold and icy stare somehow brought the chill atmosphere in the class. Like a beautiful tornado, pretty to see a far, but not to be taken lightly closeby.

“Okay, now you see there are two seats available, so you can choose the front seat or the back seat.” teacher said, smiling unbothered at two very different boys in front of her desk. “Choose away.”

“I will take the back one.” Woojin said, voice no less cold.

Chan looks at Woojin and assesses him for a second, “Fine by me.” he said.

“Okay, it is decided then. Please have a seat you two. I will start the class right away. So, all of you please open the guide book page 63.”


	2. Prepping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know about NCT? so I may (and probably had) miss it by a mile here ^^; I try to do the OTP right tho

Moving to Korea is easier than he thought. He looks Korean, speaks Korean (even though sometimes he lags), and loves Korean’s dish hence no difficulties here. He had been in school for a while and he got along easy, all thanks to his bright personality. It was no fun to be that lone fish in the sea when there is predator coming (by all means, Chan is no weak fish at all, but still…), unless you are the predator (because most of time, predator works alone, but isn’t that too sad?).

Chan looks at his table, watching as a squirel looking boy attacks his lunch. Because it is lunch time and they are in cafeteria (Jisung said that backyard and rooftop are reserved only for the popular guys). Jisung is his buddy who apparently shares the same passion on music as he does. They clicked right away in the class (already have a project going on right now) and he couldn't wait to start writing again.

***

Transferring school is inevitable, he knows. There is rule about that, as the teacher of his old school had told him. To which if he did not comply, they would sue him and put him behind bars. Harsh. But it is what it is. He will take what he can get. Fortunately with his good grades (people still couldn’t believe that actually he is pretty good in study, even when he doesn’t look like it), his transfer could be processed smoothly. He was accepted in school, which its location is pretty far from his old one (he intended it), hence the move.

“This is a perfect place for a student like you. After you get creative with decoration, it will look all better, I promise. Your parents will totally approve this place.” the realtor said to him with brightest smile. Smile that hopely will get him to sign contract on place they are checking. Woojin is not spoiled, it is not the reason why he choose the place. Also the place’s rent is still inside his budget range, and like what he said: the place will look better after being decorated, not that he would.

Woojin totally ignores the comment about his parents.

“Okay, I will take it.”

***

People said that being in the same condition as others makes people grow close, because of bonding and all. It does not apply for Chan and Woojin. Albeit tranferred at the same day and into the same class, they never got to interract. Chan does not really think about it, however when his sight falls upon the quiet boy, he can’t help but wonders.

_Is he originally a quiet person, or? Is the cold vibe intended?_

“Hey, why not inviting him to our table at lunch? He never went with anybody.” he suggested to Jisung one time. His suggestion however was met with incredulous look.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Chan protested because… remember his monolog about lone fish?

“I don’t know if your sense is dull or you are the type who likes to poke the bear.”

“I don’t know what that means. And I am pretty sure it is 'poke the tiger' and not bear.”

“He is not a tiger, but bear, you understand? Also I will not tell you. I don’t like gossiping around, you know?”

Chan looks at Jisung with disbelief. “What bear?! And it’s not fair! I am not from around here. How am I supposed to know about highschool gossip?” Chan smacks Jisung shoulder (lightly tho), and the hit was met with betrayed look.

“Then blame your sense!”

Chan protests again. This time however, his eyes lingers to the boy in their discussion. Woojin looks at him with nonchalant look for a second before looking away.

_Could he possibly hear what they said?_

He probably did _ _.__ Jisung is not exactly quiet, and neither does he.

Chan feels his face changing color.

***

Woojin tenses, his sense had warned him upon the arrival of someone, even before the person reveals himself. “Laying super low, I see.”

Woojin looks at the ghost of his past. His fists clench instictively, to which he makes a conscious choice to let go. “I am just doing grocery.”

The person, is taller than Woojin and leaner, looks casual when he replies, “You moved away.” smile formed in lips, contrasting with Woojin non existence facial expression.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Should you ask?”

That person looks at Woojin with sadness in his eyes. “Yeah.”

“You jerk.” Woojin mutters, hatred clear in his tone. “Go home Jungwoo, we’re done.”

_They are. Totally._ There is no going back from what happened, and they both knew that. So why is he still here?

“You don’t want to ask me why I am here?”

“No.”

“Too bad, because I miss you.”

Woojin puts his grocery down and fishes one of his colas. The can is cold in his hand, which is good. “Here, take it.”

Jungwoo looks at him questioningly, but does as he is told. He takes the cola, and about to ask when Woojin strikes, in a second Jungwoo was down on the cold asphalt. Jungwoo feels his face stings, he could also taste iron in his mouth. _This is familiar…_ he thought, sadly.

_“Hyung…”_

“Fuck off, before I turned you into a pulp, _again _.__ ” Woojin said coldly, taking his grocery and walks away.

***

“So it is really him. Kim Woojin. Isn’t he kind of famous? He beat some kids to pulp and their parents demanded him to be put behind the bar.”

“Apparently he is.”

“We are going to do something about that? He may start his own gang here you know? Were it happened, It will be bad."

A chuckle, and then smirk. Someone is swiping the pages of student personal details on the tab. Kim Woojin's personal details, something so trivial that is easy to acquire when you have immense power and influence on the school. He said, "We agitate him, see how he respond to it." He looks at the family details and clicks his tongue. "We may have an interesting person here."

 


	3. Ramen Packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what are the chances that they transferred on the same school, same day, same class... also apparently they live on the same building. Woojin thought that the new guy, Chan, might be stalking him.

_“I am sorry…”_

_“What’s that for, hyung? Wait, are you drunk? Do you want me to pick you up? ”_

_“I wish you wouldn’t hate me too much. I love you.”_

__***_ _

Nightmare is not a new thing for Woojin. He does not scream or gasp anymore, but just widely awakes, feeling sweaty in the dark. Woojin turns the light on and lets the yellowish light filling the room, chasing the dark away. For a while he only lies there, breathes in… and then out, calming his pounding heart. His blanket was kicked away, hence the shivering cold. A little bit irony considering how much he sweat during sleep.

Woojin feels nausea, he jumps from the bed and goes straight to the toilet, letting out what was his dinner from grocery. After five minutes spending time there, feeling like dying, Woojin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Still heaving, he flushes the bowl and washes his hand on the sink, trying not to see his reflection on the mirror because he knows that he hates what he will see there.

When he returns to his room, the clock shows that it is only 3.15. Still too early to prep for school, yet he knows that he wouldn’t be able to get another sleep. Woojin picks one of his compulsory books and starts reading.

***

“He looks bad. Did he get into fight yesterday?”

“Shush! What do you mean that he _get into_  fight? It is him, I am much sure he is the one who started it, and then finished it.”

Chan looks up from his phone after pausing his game. _What is it? What fight, where did it happen, and who’s fighting, again?_

All Chan could see is a boy with icy presence walking into the class. He doesn’t look bad, so the girls must not talking about him. Moreover, who would ever thought that boy like him can throw punch on somebody? He looks pristine, like an ice figure. Wait… Chan, what the hell are you thinking about?

Chan feels his cheeks is changing color again, and tries to buries his face on the top of his desk. He looks back, at the seat where Woojin is.

_Are those bloodshot eyes? Whoa…_

“What are you looking at?”

Thump!

“Nah… nothing… I am just…” Chan is having hard time looking for excuse. However, before he could find any Woojin cut him, “Mind your own business.”

Cold, just like usual. Chan sighs.

“Sure, mate.”

***

“I am totally fine here. I love the food, yeah. School is great, I already joined a gang, not… not a fight gang. Just a bunch of normal kids, trying to make it out throught the highschool. We do music here just like I did back there. Jisung is great lyricist, if only I can find a decent singer. What do you mean by holding audition? For now I only need it to record demo, we can manage, yes. You will visit me next month? Alight, no prob. Sure, good to hear, I love you guys. Bye.”

Chan ends the call and pockets his phone. Jisung comes back with two packs of ramen which he tosses inside the cart. “How could you live in a place like that yet you don’t have food at all?”

Chan shrugs. “Usually I ordered in, but since you are here, maybe I can get help in grocery.”

“I feel like being used here.”

“Don’t forget that I promised to cook you dinner and let you stay over whenever you want just because you can’t stand your nagging __hyung__  at home.”

“Fair enough. What else do you need?”

“Meat? Not too much, I can always comeback later. I will get some pasta.”

“Ok!”

Chan pushes his cart through isles, browsing for pasta. Somehow he enjoys reading those __hangeul__  on the packages hence probably takes lot more time to find things by his own. Well, that’s what Jisung is for, to find him things while he carries on wild adventure on grocery store nearby his apartment.

“Okay, one _fetucini is good_. I like _penne_  sometimes but I don’t think I will need it for now. Wait, is that Woojin?” Chan looks at the familiar figure on the isle next to his. Before knowing, Chan had pushed his cart to get close to the boy.

“Shopping here too?” he asked with his signature cheery tone, “ow, you buy a lot of ramen packs too. Family favorite, huh?”

Woojin looks at Chan with assessing look. “You followed me?”

Chan looks at Woojin with disbelief eyes.

“Excuse me? I live around here. This place happens to be the closest store. Sorry Mr. Celebrity but I don’t follow nobody around.”

“Sorry.”

“Pardon me?”

Woojin snorts. “I said sorry. I don’t believe much on coincidental things.”

“That’s how you live your life, man? That’s tense.”

Woojin smirks. “You don’t get to tell me that.” Somehow, his tone got icier, which makes Chan thinks that he may have said the wrong thing.

“Chan? Where are you? I swear man, you keep wandering off like that I put a shackle on your legs.”

“There goes your company.” Woojin said, before manuvering between a gigantic shopping cart of one ol ladies and isles. For a boy with that built, he sure is pretty agile. Woojin disappears from his sight in a second. In his stead, comes Jisung with two packs of pork and beef in his hand.

“What? You are rich. You can afford this.” he shrugs and tosses the packs into the cart.

Chan snorts.

_(Later, he totally did not look for the sight of a certain icy boy with green grocery basket filled with ramen packs)_

***

Jisung is dozing off in the sofa after penning pages of lyric. Chan had covered the boy with blanket and turned the heater on. The chill is coming, he may need new set of clothes. They said winter in Korea is harsh and Chan doesn’t want to risk freezing. However for now his hoodie should make a do, since he intends on having his night walk. Night walk helps him clearing his mind, so that he could get a new look and even more fresh inspiration. He had finished his school homework by seven and started working on his music project with Jisung after that. Right now the clock is showing 11.11.

_Eleven eleven, how appropriate._

He puts on hoodie and a parka, grabs his wallet, also… sending a text to Jisung whose phone is on the coffee table. Just in case.

***

“So much for laying low. You live here, really?”

Woojin hates it when people thought that they can surprise him by appearing on his back, saying something that is supposed to be a cool entrance but still stupid to him whatsoever. He had sense the presence of this person minutes before but pretending he had not noticed it. Sometimes he lets those people think that they have upper hand, which is always wrong, just to spite them later. Which is what he is doing now. Letting this person think that he has upper hand.

“You are out by your play pen area too. What do you want?”

“Always straight to the point. You are no fun.”

This person is only a tad bit taller than Woojin, he is also lean. However Woojin happens to know that this person could delivers a mean punch when he wants to.

“I don’t mean to entertainment you, so I don’t care. If you just go… I won’t do anything.”

“I am not the first one to find your hide out?”

“I am not exactly hiding. Just go Mark, we are done.”

“Are we?”

“Good night Mark.”

Mark chuckles. “You are still no fun but I like you. I will come again with cola and and movies… I won’t tell Lucas.”

“You can’t.”

“Your issue is with him. It got nothing to do with me. I can do whatever I like.”

Woojin snorts. “Still the same stubborn Mark Lee.”

Mark shrugs, a wide grin formed in his lips.

“Anyway, the good ol Jungwoo- _hyung_  won’t tell on you either, but you know how Lucas can be, what he would do.”

“I am not afraid.”

“That’s what I thought. He should be though. For doing you wrong, I am afraid for him.” Mark smiles, his eyes looks sad now. “I gotta go, take care __hyung__.”

Woojin watches as the figure disappearing in the dark. “You too.”

 

***

“Are you sure you are not following me?” Woojin asked when he saw the familiar figure looming in dark. That person was burried under hoodie and parka, but Woojin could always recognize a person. Call that a gift or curse. He doesn’t feel like seeing Chan more than he has to in school.

“Sorry Mr. Celebrity, but I live here.” Chan answered with annoyance in his tone. “What about you? Lurking around in the dark in ungodly hours…”

“You live here?”

“Yes. You haven’t answer me.”

Woojin looks at Chan and then the apartment building behind him, which also happens to be his place.

“Since when?”

“What?”

“Since when you live here? I have to know that you are not a crazy stalker.”

“I am not a stalker! It is my dad’s place for years, I only use it because it is close to the school. Why am I explaining myself to you anyway. You are the suspicious one.”

Woojin sighs. So much for not believing the concidental things. He shakes his head and walks away. Well, actually he is walking towards the building, he could hear Chan’s foot step trying to catch him.

“Hey, Woojin, don’t ignore me! Where are you going?”

“Back.”

“Back where?”

Woojin produces the resident card from his pocket which he uses to open the front door.

“You really live here. This is amazing. Not only we transferred to the same school in the same days, we also live in the same building.”

“Well, thank you for stating the obvious.”

Chan follows Woojin to the elevator. “You asked me when I started living here, you seriously thought that I really follow you around? Do you have celebrity complex or something?”

“Something.” Woojin answered, punching the floor number. He purposely go for one floor higher, so that Chan would not know his floor, or his door number. However…

“Whoa, you live just above my floor, mate. Unbelievable.” Chan said. He punches 5th floor while grinning widely. “We are literally neighbour, wow.”

Woojin is lost at words.

***

When Jisung woke up, he felt disoriented at first. There were not much of chance for him to wake up in place other than his own room so when he looks at the lined glass wall across the living room, his brains has to process it first.

“You are awake. Finally!”

“Chan!”

“You are in my place if you are wondering. We did some music and lyric last night. Here some hot milk.”

Jisung blinks several times to shake the sleep off. “I am not a baby, you know.”

“You like hot chocolate.”

“I do.”

Jisung sips his hot chocolates slowly, while collecting his soul back. Suddenly he realizes that they are not alone. He almost spills his mug when he see a looming figure on the dining area.

_Why is Kim Woojin here?_

Jisung scrambles from sofa and totally not sprinting to the kitchen where Chan is preparing breakfast.

“Why is he here?” asked him in almost whisper.

Chan looks at Jisung questioningly for a second before realizing whom Jisung means by ‘he’.

“I invited him.”

“Why?” Because Jisung remembers the time when he told Chan not to invite Woojin. _Don’t poke the bear _,__ he said. _Use your sense _,__  he said _ _._ Now here is the bear…._

“He lives here.”

“What?! I thought you live by yourself? You said it too yesterday.”

“Huh?”

Jisung looks at Woojin who seems to be uninterested with conversation happening behind the artsy partition that divides living room and kitchen.

“He is neighbor, so why not inviting him for breakfast. Come on help me out.” Chan gestures to Jisung to bring the steaming pot out the kitchen to the dining room. Jisung complies reluctantly.

***

Woojin looks up when they brings the pans in. Steaming hot and looks delicious.

“Woojin here tried to trick me by punching the floor above us, but I saw his door number on the resident card he used to open the front entry door. Pretty dumb, huh?”

Woojin said nothing. Looks like he could blow the steam and heat of the pans by radiating more iciness. However Chan is unbothered, Jisung on the other hand, feels very awkward. He sat on the seat furthest away from Woojin.

“It is not much but it is better than ordering in. Come, dig in.”

It is one of the most uncomfortable time in Jisung’s life. While he is trying to be invisible, Chan keeps pulling him into conversation which more like a monolog since Woojin only speaks a very few words.

***

“Look at you _hyung_ , a beautiful face with ugly bruise on his eye.” Jungwoo groans.

“it is nothing, really.”

“No, it is not.”

Jungwoo feels anxious. He shouldn’t have tried to meet Woojin. Not because of the punch itself, but rather the after effect. Lucas wouldn’t leave it alone.

“I will make him pay.”

“No, you will not. You have done much to him. It is okay.” One callous hand inspects his face again, a hand which makes him becoming more nervous. The said hand travels to his neck. Jungwoo holds his breath.

“ _Hyung_ , you will tell me where he is, and we can make he pays for what he’s done to you, _again_.”

Jungwoo couldn’t look Lucas at the eyes, because he really couldn’t tell on Woojin like this. He had done much already. Now everything is his own fault. No need to drag Woojin back on this.

“He transferred to SKZ High.” Nonchalant voice replies. Jungwoo feels the hold on his neck loosens a bit, he fights his reflect to gasp for air.

“Good job, _hyung_. I know I can always count on you.”

Lucas smiles. He leaves Jungwoo and pats Mark’s shoulder. “Stellar work as usual.”

Mark says nothing as Lucas disappears to the next room.

“Why did you do that?” Jungwoo said, feeling betrayed on Woojin’s behalf.

“Telling on _hyung_? Don’t worry, he can handle that. You on the other hand, need help.” Mark offers him his hand to which Jungwoo swats away.

“I am fine.” he said as he walked out from Mark. Mark sighs but says nothing.

***

Jungwoo and Mark’s appearance kinds of giving Woojin some sense of what’s coming next. He is totally not suprised when Jisung rushed to the class and speaks to him, probably for the first time, warning him about some boy who is asking for Kim Woojin.

“Is he tall?”

“Yeah. But everybody is rather tall to me, so I can’t say.”

“Lanky?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks angry?”

“Not from what I can see, but that may change when he finds you.”

“Thank you Jisung.”

“You are welcome? What are gonna do?”

Jisung sits on the seat in front of him and looks at him with concern. It had not been familiar sight for Woojin for a while now. “Maybe I can talk him out from beating me. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I will decide when I see him.”

Jisung frowns but doesn’t argue anymore. Deep in his heart, he actually wants to see some bloodshed. He heard the rumour about Woojin from his brother who heard it from friends, so the rumour may not be accurate. Woojin is too pretty to be a fighter, but of course nobody should judge from the cover.

“Right, he is the new guy. I am new too, we transferred in the same day. Could you believe that? I think it is just destiny.”

Jisung turns to the voice that he believes to be Chan’s, which is correct. It is him. Chan walks into the class with the guy who Jisung just described to Woojin in tow. Jisung curses.

__Chan you idiot._ _

He may want to see some bloodsheds, doesn’t mean that he wants to get involved…

The tall guy smiles eerily when he finds the person he is looking for. “Woojin _hyung_!”

In the background, Chan is smiling to what he thought to be beautiful reunion, only to see Jisung’s pale pace and his mouthed words, __‘_ idiot?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, yay! Because it is originally like… 3 chaps (I wrote 1k-something long fic per chap). I decided to put it on one chap because everything happens in the same time line. I want to do flashback and then put the fasten-forward present, because I don’t do daily retelling?  
> Anyway… thank you for reading ^^


	4. Ice Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, I think you are a cool hyung. And I heard you are a good fighter.”  
>  Woojin looked at the lanky boy nonchalantly. “What do you want?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a canon: the _maknae_ line had said that Woojin’s first impression was scary. Even Chan said that he had this ‘big image’ back then, before officially turned into everyone’s beloved cute teddy bear ^^

_“Hey, I think you are a cool_ hyung _. My name is Jungwoo.”_

_Woojin looked at the lanky boy nonchalantly. “What do you want?”_

_Jungwoo smiled, not the kind of soft smile but the knowing one. Like the smile your little brother did when they wanted something from you. “So I heard you are a good fighter.”_

_Woojin could guess where the conversation was going to, still he asked. “So?”_

_“We need more people like you in the coming school fight. Some guy from Cube wants to take the throne but of course they can’t.”_

_Told you._

_“I am not interested.” Woojin looked away, he decided that he would only need to ignore the guy until he left on his own. Jungwoo, however, is not one easy to give up._

_“What if I say you can hit as many morons as you like? I know you have hellish anger management.”_

_Woojin looked at Jungwoo with disbelief. Did he just hear it right? That beautiful face is actually crazy person wrapped in pretty package?_

_“Well, think about it.” Jungwoo smiled and nodded when he left._

***

_Woojin did not think about it, he fucking went for it._

_He saw a lot of unbelievable tools used as weapon. He had heard about school fight but never saw it himself much less got involved in it. Jungwoo was happy that he could make it there and handed him a big ass wrench._

_“We use this?”_

_“No, we fix car with it. Yes of course we use the wrench. You’ll see that they bring even bigger tools.”_

_Which to his disbelief, was true. It was fascinating to see: some boys got creative and brought things that Woojin suspected being scraped from the junkyard, since some of things aren’t shiny new but rustic as hell._

_Even if he could survive this fight, he could die from tetanus were those things grazed his skin a little._

_Woojin snickered._

_“You want to back off now?” Jungwoo asked cockily, on his hand was one fancy barwire baseball bat._

_“Show off.”_

_Jungwoo chuckled._

***

_The riot was real._

_Woojin got pretty much beat up but also feeling refreshed as well, what an irony. Jungwoo patted his shoulder (his face only got light scratch, how that’s possible?), and introduced him to his best fighter, Mark, who ‘yo’-ed him coolly. He also welcomed him in the gang._

_“Cube should see that we are not one to beat easy. However YG may want to try challenging our throne, taking advantage at our post-fight condition. They are sly people like that. SKZ High however is some prissy elite who is into some peace-loving shit. They use family power to do things instead, no fun at all.”_

_“They don’t fight? At all?”_

_Jungwoo snickered and ushered Woojin to their victory celebration._

***

“What do you want?” Woojin asked to the menacing boy, who in turn, approaches Woojin’s desk with long strides.

“Don’t play stupid. You know what you did.”

Woojin snickers. “Just cut the chase, boy. Tell me what you want.”

Red flashes on Lucas’s eyes. “You don’t get to call me that.”

“Too bad I did. What are you gonna do now?”

The class is very quiet. Jisung had unconciously held his breath through the exchanges, watching two boys conversing in menacing fashion. It feels like both are baring each other fang. Also Woojin doesn’t sound like he is talking the other boy into not beating him by the way he is speaking. Beside him Chan keeps pulling his uniform to get some explanation on what’s going on, which Jisung had ignored for sometimes now.

Unexpectedly, Lucas deflates. He smiles. “I want to celebrate your tranfer to the peace-loving school. Is that why you choose to transfer here?”

Woojin doesn’t answer.

“We’ll see you in Mark’s place tonight. Backyard. I expect your attendance by 7 PM. We are going to have a barbeque party. I remember you like it bloody.” He smiles again, before waving him goodbye.

Lot of students whipering the situation, sharing it to other classes. The message is clear: the fight will take place on Mark’s (another scary fighter from SM High) place tonight at 7. The bets are set. Some even try to organize the one who’ll report on the fight.

Woojin snickers.

***

“So you are gonna fight him? Who is stronger? You or him?”

Woojin swats the fly away. The said fly is persistent though. “Do you need backup? I did some martial art back in Ausie, maybe I can help you know… if they go to you in numbers.”

Woojin sighs. He looks at the overexcited fly with a disbelief stare. “I am not going, so cut it.”

“Why? I thought you are scary fighter from SM? Or did you retire? Like John Wick? They did not kill your dog, did they?”

Woojin is exasperated. He is this close to punch Chan when a filial Jisung comes as his rescue (Chan’s rescue, but Woojin would like to thank him too).

“Come one, what I am saying to you about poking the bear. Let the bear rest and gather all of his power for the oncoming fight, wouldn’t ya?”

Scratch thanking Jisung. Woojin wants to hit him once, not with serious hit, probably finger-flick on forehead will suffice. He sighs, thinking about calling Mark for a good seconds, but quickly changes his mind.

He is not coming is all. No need to fall into trap, twice. He learnt his lesson hard way when dealing with cunning Lucas. And thinking about it brings back the bad memories, which Woojin doesn’t need right now. Woojin suddenly stands up, startling the class. They avoid him when he walks out, but still whispering about him. Some are following him with curious eyes until he disappears on stairs at the end of school corridor.

***

_“So you are the gang leader. Interesting… you look pretty.”_

_Woojin looks at the smiling tall boy looking at him with unreadable eyes._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Name is Lucas. I am just starting out here but I want to pave my career wisely.”_

_“As a gang member? You call it career?”_

_“Yup! What can I do? I am a good fighter, and hyung over there is very cute.” The boy smiled to Jungwoo, who looked back at the boy with disbelief eyes. Did the boy just flirted with him just now?_

_“Jungwoo! Someone is interested in your ugly ass!” one of the boy said. Some of them laughed, but Woojin did not. “There is no leader here, we are equal. And Jungwoo here is Mark’s boyfriend, so you should remember that, kid.”_

_Woojin saw a flash or red on Lucas eyes, fighter eyes, the angry one. His instinct told him to be careful about the boy._

_“Too bad, wouldn’t it be better to have a good leader on the pack? With such a leadership, we’ll get motivation to do better so we can achieve more.”_

_Woojin noted the dangerous determination in that voice. Someone with strong goal in mind, someone who’ll do anything to get what he whated._

_“I heard you lose on the fight with YG, that’s too bad. I’ll see if I change that.”_

_The boys gasped, because… was that not way too new wound to open?_

_“You are gonna do what?”_

_“Something big.”_

__***_ _

_They won because apparently YG’s strongest fighters were unable to join. Some were reported with mysterious illness, while others just did not make it to the fight. Woojin heard that a big amount of money was involved. Either way the boys were victorious enough to see these oddities. They pointed Lucas as the leader and followed everything that he said, because other than his dirty plays he was actually pretty fun to have with._

_Woojin however couldn’t get over his first conversation with Lucas and how his instinct reacted to it. He could not deal with his dual personality. His opinion was shared with his first mate in the gang, Jungwoo, whom was courted persistently by Lucas in any occassion he got despite Jungwoo already had boyfriend._

_Mark unexpectedly dealt the matter with cold head._

_“I got gorgeous boyfriend, so what can I do if they covet for him? Jungwoo-hyung is faithful, man.”_

_Of course the dislike was returned (to Woojin, not Jungwoo. He was whipped for the older boy). More often that not, he accused Woojin to influence Jungwoo to go against him. The thing that Woojin never remembered doing. Lucas was still smiling to him like he was knowing something that Woojin did not. That sign along with his own instinct told him that something bad was gonna happen soon._

_Woojin however, never thought about the scale of the scheme and and the pettiness._

_He pitted him against the whole Fantagio High, the rising gang fighters who was still trying to get acknowledgement._

_Woojin laughed bitterly. He looked at the motivated eyes on the boys and yield on the play. If this was how Lucas wanted to end it, so be it. He would have a lot of fun while at it._

__***_ _

“He won against the whole school? Really?”

“Why is it so difficult for you to believe?”

Chan zones out for a while, thinking. “Well, for one he is too pretty to be in gang fighter.”

Jisung snorts. “You wouldn’t believe how many beauties out there in the school gang.”

“Is that why people want to join school gang?”

Jisung looks at Chan with concerned look. “That’s the point. I mean, he fought all of those Fantagio guys, I heard police was called to the scene but the casualties had already fallen. Parents and teachers were not happy, so they got rid of him. ”

“You mean transfer.”

“Yeah, that term also implies.”

“But I guess it is not easy to transfer here? You need to have good grades. I read that on school qualification.”

“Well, if you paid attention on the class he never got any answers wrong. Even when the teachers tried to do him dirty, you know… since they are aware of his history. That guy is smart.”

Chan whistles. “Wow, he is so cool.”

He looks at Jisung who is quietly enjoying his second sandwich, the bribe that he promised to the boy for telling him what’s going on in the school this morning.

“So who will win? Woojin or Lucas?”

Jisung slurps his cola. “I will say Woojin but you’ll never know. Lucas is not the type of someone who fights fairly.”

“You mean he fights dirty?”

“Yes, he fights dirty. Thank you Mr. Obvious. But you heard it yourself, Woojin wouldn’t respond to the challege.”

“That’s possible?”

“I guess. I only wonder what the elites would do? They are famous for not joining any fight. So it will be the first time for them to handle such a big manpower.

“The who?”

Jisung smirks. He licks his lips clean and slurps his cola slowly. “That is for another price. If you treat me pizza for dinner later, I will enlight you with my vast knowledge.”

Chan snorts. “You know you are pretty petty for a small guy.” to which Jisung responded with protest. “You are not that big either! So you want to die curious or accept my proposal?”

“Fine, pizza for dinner. Now tell me.”

“I want meat-lovers.”

“You got it.”

Jisung fists the air thriumply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love Lucas, he is dork and seems like a good person. So by all means, I don’t hate him. I only try to find the good antagonist from NCT. Also I am not really familiar with NCT OTP so, please pardon me.  
> Another thing. I only found out now that Chan’s younger brother is Lucas too, I am sorry!


	5. He lives here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan had been fed with warm and attentive Woojin, something that he is not familiar with. Somehow this new Woojin doesn’t sit well with him. It makes him feels so vulnerable. So... something feels funny in his chest and stomach?  
> Chan looks at Woojin again and the realization hits him hard.  
> Chan doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day in 2018, which apparently is also the last day in my exam week! Huray! I celebrate with 3k-ish (almost 4k) long new update ^^

Woojin doesn’t hate height, so when he tried to climb on the rooftop to see how it felt being up there, he had no fear. Eventhough something else hit him right on the stomach when he saw the pavement of the schoolyard.

_So this is what hyung saw that night? The view is pretty up here._

Some people saw him and started to run to the school, some others shouted to him to get down.

Thump!

A sudden shock hit Woojin when a pair of arm wrapped on his waist, made him losing his balance. The owner of the arm kept pulling him from behind, until he fell flat on the rooftop floor.

He groaned, trying to see the one who pulled him back while trying to get up at the same time. And then he saw an angel.

“ _Hyung_! That was dangerous! You can’t climb on rooftop like that. Good thing that I saw you.”

Woojin was still lost at words. The angel with cutest face and brace just scolded him out of misundertanding.

“I don’t mean to jump.”

“Yeah, I know. Still you could lose balance and slipped out.”

Woojin was still mesmerized but it did not prevent his brain to run. “How do you know that I will not jump? Do you know me?”

The angel smiled and offered his hand. “My name is Jeongin, I am a freshman here. And yes, I do know you. You are pretty famous, you know?”

“Not the bad famous I hope?”

Jeongin smiled apologeticly. “What are you doing here anyway. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

Woojin sighed, he gave up the idea of standing. He sat on the floor, leaning on the wall he stood on just a while ago. “Don’t feel like it. The teacher likes to point me out for questions, expecting my failure to answer.”

“That’s really mean! Well… I know some of teachers are like that. So I get you.”

“You got pointed often too?”

“Can’t help it, I have the cutest face in the school.”

Woojin laughed. “Can’t argue with that.” He looked at Jeongin and realized that the boy just talked to him casually unlike the others. “So what are you doing here? You couldn’t be here only to save my ass from falling.”

Jeongin smiled sheepishly. “I… followed you. I saw the scene, and then you went here. I guess I am curious. Sorry.”

“It is alright. What do you think you are going to find anyway, following me here?”

Jeongin shrugged. “I don’t know, probably you destructing school properties, certainly not you climbing on there.” He pointed the wall where Woojin stood up just a while ago.

“What will you do if you find me destructing the school properties, though? Will you try to stop me?”

Jeongin shook his head. “No. I will hide and go back to my class quietly.”

“Smart boy.”

Jeongin laughed. He looked at the rooftop door and frowned. It had been noisy out there. “What’s the commotion?”

“I don’t know. Some people saw me when I climbed there, they are probably checking the rooftop.”

“Damn! Rooftop is so not allowed.”

Woojin was surprised when the angel, Jeongin, cursed. “I thought super popular student are usually hanging out here?”

“Well, that’s because their family is just stronger than the school committee, they basically can do anything and still passing the class easily. We have to get back.”

“Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you hyung.” said, Jeongin sweetly.

Woojin couldn’t resist to smile back. “My pleasure too.”

***

Jungwoo watches the cloud covering the moon as the night begins to rise.

“You are here.”

“Where else would I be?”

“I don’t know, Woojin’s place probably?”

Jungwoo snorts. “You know that he doesn’t want to see me. What do you want, Mark?”

Mark doesn’t answer, instead he lied beside Jungwoo in the grass, stares at the night sky.

“How does it come to this? We were happy once.” Jungwoo said, almost in whisper.

“We are happy.”

“Are we?”

Mark holds Jungwoo’s hand, just so he can convince the other boy. “We are.”

“Woojin _hyung_ hates me.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He told me to fuck off.”

“He told me the same thing.”

Jungwoo looks at Mark. “You met him?”

“Yup. He told me to go back to Lucas and I said fuck it. I will go to his place for movie and popcorn this weekend, you coming?”

Jungwoo looks at Mark, watching as the moon shining upon his face. “How can you be so unbothered?”

“I only believe on the real things. I believe on _hyung_. I also believe on you, on us. We are going to graduate next year. All of this drama will end too.”

“It will?”

“You gotta believe, man.”

Jungwoo chuckles. He touches Mark’s cheek and kisses it lightly. “Looking at my action people will think I crush on Woojin _hyung_. But you know better.”

“I know you do.”

“Shut it.” Jungwoo playfully hits Mark’s shoulder. “But you are always there. You stay with me.”

“I do. I will always be.”

They share a look for a while before exchanging kisses.

(They both did not see a pair of eyes flashes red at the sight.)

***

Chan is curious on the Mark guy. He wants to go to his place to see the fight (Woojin said he is not going but really?), however Jisung would not tell him the location.

_“You come to school tomorrow and bug the shit of Woojin until he tells you.”_

Maybe he should check on Woojin’s place first. Also, he has to put down the grocery and change his clothes. It is getting chillier at night, winter is coming real hard. Unlike the winter that he had in Ausie, he will see the real snow here, which makes him excited too.

He looks at his apartment building, which is only twenty feet far. People don’t wander now after the dark. Often he finds the lobby is rather empty. He sees, however, an unfamiliar face talking in rather familiar ways to the security who looks pretty confused.

“What is going on here?” he tried to help, because the boy is unmistakenly speaking in Ausie accent.

“Oh, Mr. Bangchan. He is looking for his friend, but he does not know which floor his friend’s door is. I told him to call his friend but he said he lost his phone.”

“Yeah, I just arrived here this evening, I lost my phone in airport, but fortunately I can get to the SKZ High safely. I only need to meet my friend so he can help me sorting out my stuff.”

_Wait, he said SKZ High?_

“I went there, I mean SKZ High, right? What is your friend’s name?” Because he may be a new student there, but his friend, Jisung, apparently is the most knowledgable boy in the school. He may know this guy’s friend and they could help him. And what is a chance of another student from SKZ High to stay in the same building as he and Woojin?

“Kim Woojin. I heard he just transferred there, so probably you don’t know him.”

_Kim Woojin Kim Woojin? It could be another Kim Woojin but he said this Kim Woojin just transferred on his school?_

Chan is shook. “Okay, my name is Bangchan. I may know your friend because we live in the same floor and apparently we go to the same school.

“Mr. Joon, I think I can take it from here. We have mutual, it is alright.” The security thanks him and oversees them when they are walking to the lift, still a little bit suspicious. The boy could be a trained spy or assassin for all he knows, just because he knows the resident’s name does not mean that he is a friend. The security who apparently watches too many action movies huffs and returns to his desk to continue watching some _makjang drama._

***

“So what’s your name?”

“Ah, sorry… I haven’t introduce myself. My name is Felix, but my Korean name is Yongbok.”

“Yongbok? Really?” Chan chuckles. He is afraid that Felix would be insulted but why would he mention the name if it is sensitive to him? Felix however, follows suit.

“Yeah, they all do that. It is a funny name, I know.”

“I am sorry.”

“It is alright. It doesn’t bother me anymore. My friends call me Felix tho.”

“Sure, Felix.”

Chan is rather amazed on how the cute boy’s voice could be that deep ass, somehow it doesn’t match his face. However probably it is what they called twist charm.

“So correct me if I am wrong, but I believe I am not wrong, is that Ausie’s accent I am hearing?”

“Yeah. I am from Sidney.”

“No way, man! I am from Sidney too!”

“Really?!”

They spent the lift travel talking about memories and good places in Sidney. Chan already decided that he likes Felix when they reaches his place (because he needs to put his grocery on his kitchen, and Felix is probably cold, he could make the boy some hot chocolate).

“So, how do you know Woojin?” he asked when he makes Felix hot chocolate that he promised.

“We met on my school. He joined this exchange program and was assigned to me for his whole staying. We hit it up from there. He is super warm and kind and cute and brave. I cried when he had to be back to Korea, I promised him I will visit him someday.”

_Whoa… that’s some TMI there _.__ Felix is clearly happy that he met someone he could communicate with. He did not even suspect that Chan is probably an impostor and could be a serial killer targeting lost overseas student.

“Wait, he is what? Warm and kind and cute?”

Cute, Chan gets that… objectively speaking.

Kind, uhm… he is not purposely does mean things? However Chan also has not yet see Woojin showing kindness to anyone?

Warm is the most problematic one. Woojin is the coldest person out of people he knows, and it speaks alot because Chan makes friend easily.

“Yup, haven’t you see him?”

Chan is in dilemma. “Yeah, but he is not exactly like your descriptions? I don’t know.”

“I see.” Felix said, sighing.

“You do?”

Felix shrugs. “Actually I lost contact on him when he dissapeared on me two years ago.”

“Whoa… okay. Two year. So how do you know that he is transferring on SKZ High if you lost contact with him?”

“I don’t. I choosed this school because of its good reputation. It doesn’t matter you know, as long as it is in Korea, I think I can meet him.”

_What an optimism._

“My handler on the program told me that there is one Kim Woojin in the school who just transferred there too. And how much is the chance for that person to be Kim Woojin that I know? Still, he showed me picture and I couldn’t believe it my eyes. He said he is kinda famous.”

Chan nods, sipping his own hot chocolate. “He is.” He looks at the kitchen clock. It shows 8.23 right now. Whatever fight Woojin is having with Lucas, it probably had started now. Felix doesn’t seem to know that side of Woojin. He said Woojin disappeared on him two years ago? What could possibly happened at that time? Chan is beyond curious.

“You say that _hyung_  is on the same floor as yours? Wouldn’t it be that he is already home by this time?”

Chan almost chokes on his hot chocolate. “Ugh… that is close call.” He looks at Felix’s hopeful face, somehow he knows that he could not deny him to see his _hyung._ _Hyung_  whom he apparently has a huge crush on by the way he described him just a while ago.

Somehow also, Chan doesn’t feel good about that. Weird.

“Okay, let’s check on him.” Chan puts the mug on the sink and gestures Felix to follow him.

“You don’t have his phone number?”

“Uhmm… no.” Chan shrugs. He probably should ask Woojin but he is not sure that Woojin would give it being the cold person he is. “Come on, he is just next door.”

Chan feels a mixture of emotion stirs on him when he sees Felix eagerly jumps from sofa to follow him out (mug on coffee table, it is alright, he can take care of it later.).

***

Woojin does not answer until the fourth bell ringing inside. Chan had been very nervous because: one, he has not been invited into his place hence he doesn’t know what to expect (could he be the neat and tidy one or messy like Jisung, he cried when Jisung left lots of mess after his sleepover); secondly, what if Woojin really went to Mark’s place? Not only he would be worry sick about him, but also this Felix kid’s image about his hyung would be shattered.

“What do you want?” Woojin asked, tone icy cold when he saw Chan. His eyes however manuvers to Felix as soon as the boy enters his peripheral area.

“Felix!”

“ _Hyung_!”

Felix jumps Woojin and hugs him tightly which is funny to watch because Chan never saw Woojin’s surprised face. He always looks cold and vacant of expression. Bangchan smiles in the background and invites himself in.

“What are you doing here? I thought you are still in Sydney.”

“You would know if you are not just disappearing on me two years ago. I joined exchange program to your school. I did not know that it is your school at first but then the handler told me…”

Felix’s monolog still continues while Chan is looking around at the place. The interior is different with his place which is common since the owner can always decorate their place, but from what he knows his dad is too lazy to redecorate when he bought the place, and Woojin’s place doesn’t feel like him too.

Either way Chan is kinda glad that Woojin keeps his place tidy. He can stand mess, but not too much.

“I see your eyes is feasting.” said Woojin. Chan is surprised when he notices that Felix has already disappeared. As if reading his mind, or probably he is that easy to read? Woojin answers.

“Bathroom. But he probably only wants to see my room.”

“That is one hella friend you got there.”

Woojin nods. “From what he told me you helped him, so I couldn’t just kick you out.”

“You are going to kick me out? Seriously? I invited you in my kitchen and shared you my breakfast!”

Woojin rolls his eyes. “More like you beat my poor doorbell to coerce me out.”

“That’s mean! Either way I did not remember you complained about my cook.”

Woojin looks at Chan with unreadable eyes, and then surprisingly nods. “You are right. I am sorry. Your cook is pretty good actually. Thank you.”

Chan feels like the moment in the grocery store is repeated. Only this time not only apologizing to him but Woojin also thanks him. Chan is still processing this when Felix returns.

“Hey you, are you finished checking on my socks collection?”

Felix grins widely, which is reflected to Woojin. Chan’s process is still going. He never saw Woojin smiling before, not the smirk or cold smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, but the real smile. It makes him looks warm and cute and… wait, does he sound just like Felix?

He does.

But it is because of his good looks? Woojin never looks bad in his eyes, even on his coldest day. But why would he feel funny in his chest and stomach?

Chan looks at Woojin again and the realization hits him hard.

Chan doesn’t know what to do.

***

Woojin looks at Chan. That boy somehow stopped being responsive after their bickering a while ago. Between Felix’s blabbering about things that happened to him two years ago, Woojin checks on the unmoving person who sits on his sofa. He is used to the overexcited Chan, the one who doesn’t stop talking even if he is in another room, the one who also ignores his dismissal and keeps following him with annoying question. This Chan is creepy. He had been lost in his own world for some times now, refusing to look at him in the eyes.

Felix who also got lost on his own world, does not notice this. Well how could he? They only met half an hour prior.

“Felix, aren’t you hungry?”

“And the I just keep walking until… what? Ah yeah… I don’t realize.” He touches his tummy and frowns. “I am hungry. You are going to cook for me or should we order in? I am curious with Korean cuisine, the real one. You know that the food at the airport suck? Also I lost my phone there!”

“Don’t worry, we can get you a brand new phone tomorrow. For now… I will cook some _ramyeon_. Chan will you help me?”

Chan looks at him like he is just awaken from some dreams, and then he looks away again.

“Okay.”

“Kitchen is this way.” Woojin points where his kitchen is to Chan and looks back at Felix. “You may want to watch tv while we cook, remote control under coffee table.”

“Sure _hyung!”_

***

“What’s going on with you? Why suddenly going radio silent? I said I am sorry.” Woojin said when he took out five packs of ramyeon. If he remembers right, Felix eats a lot. And he is a big eater himself. He looks at Chan. “Do we need another one?”

_Woojin thought he was upset because of their bickering earlier?_ “It is fine.”

Woojin is about to fill the pan with water but Chan beat him to it. He turns the stove on and stands silently.

“Sure. You are welcome to mind your own business.” Woojin’s tone returns to that neutral one, the indifferent one. Chan flinches at it. He had not hear that tone for some times now, not after Felix’s ambush on Woojin earlier that night. He had been fed with warm and attentive Woojin, something that he is not familiar with. Somehow this new Woojin doesn’t sit well with him. It makes him feels so vulnerable.

So rather than talking about himself and embarasses his ass even more, he says, “You really didn’t go.”

Woojin looks at Chan, confused on what the boy may refer the words to.

“You said you are not going and you really did no go.” Chan said. He looks at Woojin, not quite sure on what he is feeling at that time, but he guess it is something between gratitude and pride. “I am glad.”

Woojin really doesn’t know how to answer that so he doesn’t. He looks at Chan curiously, while Chan returns the stare almost mysteriously. The stare is broken by the sounds of boiling water.

***

“He is not coming.”

“What? So Woojin is not responding to challenge?”

“But what about the bet?”

“I heard that Lucas, the other guy, came to Mark’s place before 7 but suddenly left again. I don’t know what happened.”

“Is Mark there? Could he possibly stop the fight?”

“But I thought Mark is like… his second in command?”

“Isn’t it Jungwoo?”

“Aren’t those two are like Woojin’s bestfriend?”

“I don’t know anymore. These things are so confusing.”

The murmur doesn’t stop anywhere. A handsome tall boy looks at the gossiping girls with questioning eyes.

Woojin who? Lucas? Mark? Jungwoo? The names sound unfamiliar to him. What’s happening here just in two weeks of his absence from the school?

“What are you talking about?” he asked one of the girls who jumps out of surprised from the sudden question and from the one who asked it.

“Hwang Hyunjin! You are back! How’s Milan? I heard you have a photoshoot there?”

Hyunjin is taken aback with the sudden half-shouting-half-shrieking questions.

“What happened here? Just when I was absent another guy took my popularity away?” he asked politely to the shrieking girl, who in turn tried to answer him without having heart attack. Because Hwang Hyunjin speaks to you?! That is spiritual experience.

“I see. What about Changbin and the boys? They did not do anything?”

The girls shook their head, looking confused just like Hyunjin does.

“Okay, thank you. I will ask them myself. Bye.”

His ‘thank you and bye’ are met with squeals and melting hearts.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of new characters popping in. And the chap is getting longer, yay! Thank you for reading.


	6. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A korean song plays beautifully in the phone, not loud enough to outmatch the noise from the canteen, however with the silence in their table… they can hear it clearly.  
> Fuck infatuation. Chan is falling in love… in under ten seconds (wow, that must be his new record!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished exam week, so hurah!

_“Woojina, you ever think about leaving?”_

_Woojin looked at his_ hyung _with curiosity. “Leaving from where?”_

_“Here, you silly. We can go somewhere else far to a place with no sound such as…” There were loud noises coming from the house. Shattered glass, beat up furniture, angry voices._

_Woojin bit his lip and looked at his_ hyung _. His_ hyung _who let out a sad sigh yet still smiling to him._

_“We go to a high place to escape. We’ll always be together. You and I.”_

__***_ _

“Yo, Hyunjin! When did you get back? We can pick you up at airport.” A classic fist bump is exchanged.

“Just this morning. Don’t worry, I won’t get lost from airport to my own place.”

Laughs.

“Yo, how are you? How is Milan? Good to know you are not getting lost there.”

Hyunjin grins. “Who said I didn’t?”

Changbin stares at the taller boy with disbelief. ” You did?”

“Anyway, what’s this talk about Kim Woojin anyway? He stole my fame when I was away! He is cuter than me? Prettier?”

Changbin realizes that Hyunjin tried to change the topic. His lack of direction somehow is astonishing. He may need personal assistant someday because sometimes not even Google maps can help him finding those photo shooting sites.

“Chill. Jeongin thought that he is a good person. I trust that kid’s judgement.”

“Okay, so? What about the others?”

“Their opinions are divided tho. He may not cause trouble, however kids from his old school may.”

“What school?”

“SM.”

Hyunjin whistles. “What about your opinion? What do you think?”

Changbin smirks. “Well… for one I want to make sure about something first.”

***

Felix stares at the display of the food choice on school canteen wishfully. “I have to try every single dish before leaving. I had korean food in my place but the taste is not the same.”

“Don’t worry… I will make sure of that.” Seungmin smiles. He puts some side dishes on Felix’s tray and points some more. “You can try those two. They are delicious.” Felix thanked Seungmin, felt delighted with his handler/ tutor. Seungmin asked him where he disappeared to last night when he came back to check him in. And then Felix guiltily said that he went to meet a friend that he mentioned before.

“Kim Woojin?”

“Yeah, he lives nearby.”

Seungmin nods, thinking. Should he tell Felix about his friend? How delinquent has he became since last time the boy had seen him? But then he doesn’t like to gossip. However what if Woojin drags the boy into trouble?

“ _Hyung_  is here, you want to join us?” Felix asked Seungmin before hollering the older boy who just entered the area. Woojin saw Felix and acknowledged him.

“Come on! I will introduce you two.”

Seungmin could not resist when the Ausie boys kinda grabs his wrist and drags him along. Seungmin could only balance his tray so that it wont spill.

***

“So this is Seungmin. He is my tutor here. Like me being your tutor back then.” Felix introducing them enthusiastically. “Well, that… if you haven’t know each other. I am the new one here.” he added apologetically, realizing his antique.

“No, he doesn’t know me. I, on the other hand, am pretty familiar with him.” Seungmin smiles politely. Woojin stares at the boy with calculative eyes. “You are?”

“You are pretty famous.”

Woojin snorts, but doesn’t say anything. Felix however watches the exchange with confusion.

Well, Seungmin had told him that Woojin is famous before? And the way Bang Chan reacted to his story about his _hyung_ kind of telling something.

Speaking of Bang Chan…

“Guys! You went to canteen without us!” A sudden appearance of tray and human accompanying it surprised the Ausie boy.

“Chan _hyung_!”

“Yo. You make friend fast Woojinnie.” Chan smiles, looking at Seungmin. “My name is Chan, I believe we haven’t met?”

“I am Seungmin. I am Felix tutor.”

“I see. And this boy with me is…”

“I am Jisung. I already know Seungmin. We are in same class.” Jisung said almost calmly while munching some chicken.

“You do? You never told me.” Chan looks at Jisung with disbelief.

“Well, you did not ask to be introduced to the whole school.”

“My name is Felix, I am Woojin- _hyung _’s__ friend.” Felix cuts the quarrel with bright smile. Jisung looks at the boy with amazement, thinking out loud. “A new transfer student? Again?”

“No, I am only here for a couple weeks. I will go back to Ausie after the program ends.”

“Really? That’s sad.”

“It is?”

Jisung nods. “I think? Won’t you be sad?”

“I am pretty sure I will. It’s been too long since I met Woojin- _hyung_.”

Jisung looks at the sullen man in front of him. A couple of weeks ago, he never dream about having lunch on the same table as he, and look at them now. Woojin still frightens him though. But the boy said he is from Aussie? He thought that Woojin is from Bucheon?

“Really? When did you meet?”

And then Felix told them the story that happened years ago, animatedly, cheerfully, with a low voice that doesn’t match with his face. Jisung noticed that a while ago and apparently Chan had the same though because he points it out.

“I never mentioned it before but I and Jisung do music? I think it’ll be very nice to have you featuring.”

“Music… really? I wrote some lyric too in Ausie, and Woojin- _hyung_  here sings beautifully. I can’t believe this, isn’t it kind of fate?”

There is a silence in their table. They look at Woojin who had enjoyed his lunch quietly with various expression, but mostly curiosity.

“You sure?” Chan, being dauntless like usual, broke the silence. Because Woojin… wow. There must be something that could stop his infatuation to the boy (yes, he had decided that his feeling towards his neighbor is infatuation. Growing from a curiosity that quickly turned into a crush… Chan had let himself being pulled to the other boy) someday, but apparently it is not today.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Felix asked randomly.

“Yes? Why?”

“Let me borrow it.” Felix looks determined, which is confusing.

_What would he do? Woojin looks pretty wary too…_

Either way Chan fishes out his phone to give to the younger boy.

“Felix.” Woojin said, in a low voice. Like giving a warning…

Jisung looks at Seungmin and Chan, asking for clue. Chan shrugs while Seungmin is trying to play it casual while still paying attention to the situation.

“I have it in my Dropbox folder. Here listen.”

A korean song plays beautifully in the phone, not quite be able to outmatch the noise from the canteen, but with the silence in their table… they can hear it clearly.

_Niga it-tteon sofa_

_Anja isseo honja_

_Dan hansumdo mot-jjago_

_Hokssi niga olkka hago_

Fuck infatuation. Chan is falling in love… in under ten seconds (wow, that must be his new record!). He looks at Woojin whose face is now unreadable, looking straight to unsuspecting Felix.

“Felix. Stop it. Now.”

“Why? Your voice is so good though. Chan here will agree with me, right?”

Chan is aware at how thick and dense the situation right now, at how oblivious Felix can be, also… at the murderous aura emitting from Woojin.

He kneads carefully. “Felix, better do what Woojin said. We believe you.”

Felix reads his pleading eye and stops the music. He returns Chan’s phone unwillingly. The rest of lunch time is spent in silence.

***

“That’s the voice we need for our song. It is stable, soft, and beautiful… “

“You think I don’t know that? I would like to have him featuring every song that I made but could I get him to sing for me? I don’t think so.”

Jisung deflates. “Yeah, and to think he will get into such murderous intent… Is Felix okay?”

“He is with Seungmin. Saying about buying a new cellphone.”

“And then Woojin?”

“I don’t know. He disappeared again after lunch. He will get trouble on skipping class.”

“That will be his least concern tho. Probably… knowing him.”

Chan snorts. “What do we know about him tho? New things keep coming in the way that we least expected.”

“Yeah. His singing is…”

“I know.”

Chan sighs. If only he could hear it again. Such a soothing voice… perhaps he can ask Felix to share him the file? But doing it behind Woojin’s back feels inappropriate.

Apparently Jisung shares his thought because then he asks, “Chan, did Felix close his dropbox already? I mean… if he is still logged in…”

Chan shook his head. “No. It is not decent… man. You see that Woojin did not like it when Felix played it earlier.”

Jisung deflates again. “You are right… Still, it is so frustrating. Knowing that there is such a voice but you can’t do anything about it.”

Chan smiles weakly.

***

“Seungmina!” A loud holler was heard from a far. Seungmin and Felix look back to see a tall handsome boy strides forward in unbelievable speed towards them. “Thought that I see you. I am not wrong.”

“Hyunjin- _hyung_. You’ve back?”

“Yeah… yeah… from Milan.” Hyunjin cuts him impatiently. “Everybody asked me that. I have a souvenir from you. I did not bring it of course, never thought that we will meet here. And this is?”

He looks at Felix with calculative eyes, noticing how the two aren’t holding hands, then… they are probably not boyfriends?

“This is Felix. I am his tutor for his staying. I am helping him buying new phone.”

“I see. My name is Hyunjin. Nice to meet you.” Hyunjin offers him his hand politely, to which Felix gladly accepts. “Felix, nice to meet you.”

“Whoa… isn’t that a baritone that I heard?” He chuckles, looking at the two. “So, why do you need a new phone? Lost it or…”

“Yeah, in airport. It is my fault actually… I should be more careful.”

“It is alright man, it happens. Anyway… you are going to buy anything else? I could tag along.”

“Nah, we already cover it.” Seungmin cuts right away. “So you may want to get going.”

“Why should I, though?”

“You must have something else to do.”

“Do I?”

“And we still has a lot of thing to do that doesn’t require your help. So… we’ll going then.”

Hyunjin could only stare as the boys leaving him: Seungmin with his casual but long strides (longer than usual, he notices), and Felix who is getting dragged away. The boy looks back at him and smiles before trying to balance his feet to match his tutor’s. Hyunjin sighs wistfully.

***

“So what’s that?” Felix asked when they arrived in the grocery store, ready to browse for some greens and reds.

“Bell pepper?” Seungmin answers mindlessly.

“No… I mean. That guy from before? I don’t mean to pry tho. I tend to be insensitive about stuff like that and then people got upset.”

Seungmin looks at Felix for a while. “I am not upset.”

“Good to know. I don’t know what to do if I make you upset too.” he sighs.

“It is not your fault.”

“It is.”

Seungmin smiles. “Well, you meant well.” He realizes that they are no longer talking about Hyunjin but Woojin. Felix had been considerate and Seungmin wants to repay that. “Things happened, right? Two years is not a short time. Sometimes we do things that hurts people we care about, doesn’t mean that we can’t fix it. Woojin- _ _hyung__  should consider that you cooking for him is a peace offering. And if he is still mad at you after that then it’s his problem.”

Felix stares at Seungmin for a while, before breaking a smile. “I need that. Thank you.” he picks a pack of chili pepper. “But I don’t know a lot about cooking other than ramyeon so I am really thankful that you are willing to help me. It means a lot.”

“No problem. It is Friday night anyway. We could have fun a little.”

Felix playfully fist bumps Seungmin’s shoulder and laughs.

Seungmin smiles.

***

“Ta-da!” A crate of colas and a plastic bag that looks like coming from certain branch appear on Woojin’s door step, along with two bodies who carry it. “Told you I am coming. Fuck Lucas. And here is my boy Jungwoo that you punched not long time ago.” Mark serenades. “I need to punch you real hard for that, just so you know.”

Woojin snorts. He lets them in anyway.

“Why didn’t you do it last time we met though?”

“Nah, Jungwoo has to watch.”

“Such an exhibitionist.”

“Isn’t it voyeur?”

“Whatever. One of the two.” Mark puts his crate on the coffee table and releases one can. It is cold in his hand. Good.

He walks to Woojin and gives him his cola. Woojin accepts the can, smiling. Half a second, a mean punch flies at him before he can either dodge or defend.

A surprised shout was heard at the scene. “Woojin- _hyung_!” And then Woojin saw Felix looking at him with worried eyes.

***

Woojin puts his can on his sore jaw. Mark had been kind enough not to target his eyes, unlike he who punched blindly at Jungwoo.

“Are you okay?” he asked Jungwoo who is currently opening his cola.

“I am not the one who got a fresh punch, so yeah, I am good.” Woojin keeps looking at him and then the boy lets out an exasperated sighs. “Not my first punch. Don’t think you are special.”

“Good then.”

Jungwoo snorts. He looks at the two boys who are busying themselves in his kitchen. “What about them? Your new gang or what?”

“They don’t fight. Felix… I knew him back before I knew you guys, so he did not know. Seungmin I just met this morning. He knows.”

Mark plops at the sofa with a remote control on his hand. Channel browsing. “They are staying?”

“It will be rude to kick them out don’t you think? They are cooking for us.”

“You mean for you.”

Woojin shrugs.

He did not think before when inviting those two kids in. How the situation will be, how the scene that they saw will affect their opinion on his old mate. Not that Mark and Jungwoo would care about about that. But still…

Suddenly Felix and Seungmin feels very precious to him. Pure and untainted.

Woojin however still needs to talk to his mates about Lucas.

“Well, I can’t bear this awkwardness. I guess it’s not too late to leave.”

“You are leaving?” Woojin asked, which came simultaneously with Jungwoo’s “We are leaving?”

“Come on, you want to taint those pure souls? We came to _hyung_ once because his soul was already broken.”

“Hey!” Woojin protested.

“Right.” Jungwoo sighs. “I still want to talk to you though. I've been missing you.”

“You can call me.”

“Then unblock my number you prick!”

Woojin snickers.

Mark hugs him. “Consider the cola and chicken as our homecoming present. Nice place by the way.”

“Thank you.” Jungwoo hugs him too. He smiles.

“Take care.”

And then the two leave.

***

 

It would be lie to say that the uncomfortable air doesn’t reach kitchen. The wall is thin and there is only partition to separate them from the diner area and living room. Felix couldn’t remember what he said after witnessing his _hyung_ getting punch from a boy on his door. _Like… what the hell?!_  And then they hugged and apparently the punch is a payback to what Woojin did to the second boy in the room?

The black eye had faded because it had been a while. But still... his _hyung_  did that? And then he said that the punch is not a big deal. That he had had it worse one time.

Seungmin is right. Two years is not a short time. He sighs.

“Hey, it’s boiling already.” Seungmin nudges him softly, handing him a wooden spatula. “Stir a bit before you put the fire off.”

“Okay.”

“Looks like they left.”  

“Ah, is that so?”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know?”

“We could leave after we finished cooking. I will take you back to dorm.”

“But we are here so that I can apologize to _hyung_.”

“He doesn’t look angry anymore. Also this cooking should suffice as an apology, don’t you think?”

Felix looks at the mouth watering dishes they successfully made. Well, scratch that, the dishes are all Seungmin’s. The boy had cooked for him while he is malfunctioning. Suddenly he feels very guilty.

“Seungmina… this is amazing. I don’t know what I can’t do without you.”

“You can thank me.”

“Thank you.”

Seungmin smiles. “Well, you can help me getting this ready to the table while I clean the kitchen.”

***

Meanwhile…

“My man! Whoa… long time no see.”

A friendship hug was exchanged.

“I heard that you successfully eliminated your rival to be the gang leader. So, what’s the long face for?”

A sigh. “Are you really gonna interrogate me before giving me a proper drink?”

“Ah pardon me, where is my manner.”

A bottle of vintage rosé and two wine glasses appear in a tray. “Always the classic.”

“I prefer white but this will do.”

“Such a prissy.”

“What can I say? I am privileged.”

They have a toast in a silent, enjoying the aroma and sweet taste of pink vintage.

“So?”

“So, things are not going in my way. I thought that after coming there, I can give them glory… well, I did. But then what did they repay me with? A treachery.”

Lucas sighs. He sips his rosé and lets the bubbly sensation subdues his anger away.

“Fantagio scheme doesn’t work?”

A snort. Another sips of rosé.

“This is not about glory anymore. It is personal. I’ll handle it exclusively.”

“Something in your mind?”

A pretty long silence. A tense one. His host waits patiently.

“Maybe… a hit will make a do.” he said, almost in a whisper.

“What kind of hit?”

“A simple one, Kun. He’ll never see it coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am torn. I watched Skz’s performance in GDA and is that a v-neck shirt? Woojina turned dangerous in a fortnight! I am complaining! I am complaining!  
> This script turned different from what I imagined in my head? Anyway… dig in. The ending is near (I think?)  
> Also, the song is called Sofa from Crush. Woojin’s cover is pretty famous between Stays I guess?


	7. What's your dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For quite while, I only sang for one person.” Woojin said, and then sighing. Sadness lacing in his tone afterwards. ”And now that person is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan curses a lot here. I mean, I can't blame him...

“Seo Changbin! To what we owe this honor?” Lucas said, voice dripping with sarcasm. It is not so much a secret, the not so loving relationship between them: SM and SKZ. Moreover on the two Changbin doesn’t mask his disfavour toward the younger, just like Lucas does him the same.  
Changbin smiles a cold one.  
“Shut it. You know why.”  
“You want my clarification.”  
“Or to give you a warning.”  
“So judging already.”  
Lucas fakes a sigh. “Then I have to tell you that you are a bad judge.”  
It was one nice evening for him, chilling on one random but-oh- so-luxurious rooftop garden somewhere, until the appearance of the SKZ elite person. Lucas can only guess what this is all about.  
“He is part of SKZ. You stay away from him.”  
“Already on his side? Whoa… that’s fast.”  
Lucas clicks his tongue. He knows for a fact that SKZ elites won’t easily side with anyone. So… why now?  
“You sure about that call? He is a problematic one tho.” he said, all while chilling on green sofa, masking his curiousity.  
“Really? After that blatant thing you did?”  
Ah, that challenge… the not-so-wise thing he did. Lucas snorted. “I was stupid. It wont happen again.”  
Changbin doesn’t look so sure, which is very understandable. If Lucas were him, he wouldn’t trust such words easily too. Lucas smirks.  
“Is that all?”  
“For now. I’ll hold on your words then. Or you’ll hear from me again.”  
Lucas shrugs nonchalantly. “Sure, whatever.”

***

It is pretty chilly outside. Chan did not know that when he decided to jog to cool off his uninspired mind. One second realization about the not people-friendly temperature and he was on his (hurriedly) way back to his warm apartment. That was, before he took in the sight of someone familiar going on the opposite direction.  
“Hey, Woojin! Where are you going?!” Chan half-shouted. It is definitely Woojin (by this time Chan is pretty sure that he could recognize Woojin anywhere), wrapped in hoodie that looks like twice his size, going to the direction Chan just went earlier.  
Woojin doesn’t answer.  
Chan curses, decides that he shouldn’t care and he’d better going up to curl on his warm warm bed and covers himself with warm warm blanket. Unfortunately Chan’s system doesn’t work like that. Not when it regards to a particular person named Kim Woojin.  
 _Fuck the cold_  
Chan sighs deeply and goes after the other.

***

Woojin looked at the homemade meals that Felix and Seungmin prepared not long while ago, and then the mess of chicken and coke that were left by Jungwoo and Mark. He did not miss the look that his old mate share to him. Also… the uncertainty and wavering words when Felix excused himself. There is one stark contrast between those guys that gnawed his feeling. Something familiar that left him empty.

***

“You are really fast you know? There aren’t many who can outrun me and you just did.” Chan heaves when he reached Woojin’s side, collapes beside him on the cold grass field. He did not really see the direction he went as he was focusing to Woojin so that he did not lose him. However, only now after he catched his breath he realized.  
“To run all the way here like that… you are really something.” Chan laughed in disbelief. Because they couldn’t be on Han Gang… that river is like miles from their place.  
“Damn you.”  
Woojin doesn’t say anything.  
“Yah, you better not ignoring me right now.” He sat and looked at the other. “You still angry because we found out that you can do decent singing?”  
Woojin gives him cold look. “Give me your phone.” he demanded.  
Chan snickers. “You are afraid that I’ll listen to it behind your back?” He fishes his phone and opens his browser. “Don’t worry, it’s already logged out. And I did not download it either.”  
Sighs.  
Because obviously he is one honorable idiot. Should have done the hypocrite and kept the song for his own enjoyment. However, doing that will make him feels like pervert, so being good person he is. He logged Felix’s account out and cursed himself for being one idiot. An honorable idiot at that.  
Woojin returns Chan’s phone with a thin-almost-invisible-smile. “Thank you.” he said, tone soft, which is N-I-C-E. Suddenly Chan doesn’t feel bad anymore. He feels for the color that he is pretty sure has started spreading on his cheek, something totally unrelated to the run he just did.  
Only god knows why his voice is not falter after that, “Why tho? Like I said, it is not a bad singing.”  
Woojin lies down on the cold grass and stares at the dark sky. Chan watches, and it is a pretty incridible sight: the way lights dancing on his warm brown eyes, the line that makes the arch of his eyebrows, the sharpness that comes from his cheekbones to the jaw.  
Chan is torn.  
Badly.

“For quite while, I only sang for one person.” he said, and then sighing. Sadness lacing in his tone afterwards. ”And now that person is gone.”  
Chan is not prepared for this heartfelt talk. He is not quite sure about what to say, for he doesn’t want to break the moment. It is one (amazingly) rare occassion when Woojin talks about himself. So when he found himself answered rather dumbly with, “Oh. I am sorry. I did not know.” Chan wants to kill himself.  
Woojin snorts. Not in harmful way, Chan notices, just a normal snort. “How could you know? You are not even here. You couldn’t possibly know that. Unless you googled me.”  
“Okay, I am confused.” Because what google has to do with Woojin not singing anymore?  
Woojin looks at Chan, searcing… probably looking for the lie, or something else. The looks makes Chan nervous. Or self conscious. Or both. He is close to combust when Woojin alters his eyes, back to the sky.  
“Then you must be really dont know.” he said softly, almost like speaking to himself.  
“I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but two years ago, it is pretty much all over the news.”  
 _What news? And did he say two years ago? Does it mean that it is related to his change that Felix told him?_  
“My brother jumped from the school rooftop.” Woojin said, voice croaked, like it’s been years since he used his voice and not just a while ago. “It was pretty surprising, considering he was seen as a model student. A perfection sent from above and all.” Woojin snickered. “He is my role model, you know.”

“Woojin…”  
“It’s alright now. It is not so bad like before…”  
A deep sigh and broken smile.  
Chan feels that hurt somehow bleeds the air and he badly wants to erase that pain from Woojin but then what can he do? His protective instinct had him unconsciously reached for Woojin, finding his hand and hold it tight. Woojin did not yank his hand away (which is a good thing). On his hold, Chan feels the hand trembles as the boy continues.  
“Since we were kids, our parents always arguing, they never seemed to stop fighting about anything. It was frustrating… for kids our age. We feel like we only had each other. The shouts, crying, smashed things. Somehow I could still hear it at night. And then my brother would hold my hand and asked me to sing. He said he liked my singing. And eventhough nobody seemed to care, it was enough for me.”  
Woojin smiles again, another broken one, and Chan really wants to kiss that pain away.  
“But then it was not anymore. I don’t know when but… it must be, it feels like that. I should have known that he was going to jump. He is my brother after all."  
 _No, no. You couldn’t have_. Chan wants to tell him that. He squeezes Woojin’s hand.  
“I stopped singing after that. Doesn’t matter. It has no meaning anymore. After that I started fighting. My parents don’t care. They keep sending me money everymonth. Not even bother to ask me about anything.“  
The voice once again turned chilly. Woojin is done walking painfull memory lane, now staring at him with cold eyes. Suddenly Chan’s hand feels very awkward, so he lets go after another good squeeze.

“Why are you here Chan? ”  
Totally not giving a damn about self pity and wailing. Woojin clearly did not tell Chan that story to get consolation and such.  
 _Strong as a ridge of rock. Must as well ripped as fuck._  
Chan curses his mind internally for inappropriate thought. For a second he scrambled to gather his distracted mind, and then he stares back at the boy looking at him.  
“Well, I have a dream.”  
“What dream?”  
“You will laugh at me.”  
Woojin chuckles. Not a cold one. His coldness somehow melts into something else. “Maybe I’ll need that.”  
Chan stares. _This person turned from cold to rueful and then back to cold and now warm?_  
He took a deep breath. “I am going to do internship on some agency.”  
Woojin looks at him, interested. “What is that?”  
Chan’s explanation comes out smooth. He shrugs, “Well, I told you I made music. When I was in Ausie, one of their agent found my stuff on internet. They contacted me and offered me internship in their company. They wanted me to compose music for them. Does that even make a sense? I am only a highschool student.  
“And then they said I can go after graduating. Well… my father has a place here so, I think I can go and prepare my stuff here. Actually I can stay in Ausie and come here after graduating but I am a restless kid. I can’t do such a thing while knowing I can do something more here. So here I am, doing something about that.”  
Chan shrugs again, not quite sure what to do after the tell. He looks at Woojin, searching for a mockery or something, and then he found fascination (is that really it or his eyes doing trick on him?).

  
“That’s cool.” he said.  
“Yeh?”  
Woojin snickers. “Dream… I never have that. How does it feel to have one?”  
“Pretty good?” Chan can’t be unsure. He likes what he does, so… it must be good right? There are days he got frustrated when he can’t find the right hook or bridge but let’s not get to that now.  
“Well. Maybe you could make one?”  
“Right now?”  
Woojin looks at Chan for a long while, probably thinking. He kept looking at Chan with that sharp set of eyes that could make him stupid for a while: _such a beautiful eyes, such a precious voice_.  
Chan curses.  
This is what you call opportunistic, but then Woojin is not vulnerable. Right. He never is. So, before his courage leaves him, he proposes.  
“Or you can help me achieving my dream while thinking about yours. Come and feature my music.”  
Which probably is not a wise proposal. After all Woojin told him he only sang for his late brother and he already asked the boy to sing for him.  
Chan curses his stupidity and his thoughtless tact.  
Woojin shoots Chan with disbelief look. “You are really persistent, aren’t you?”  
“Well, when it comes to something that I like, I am.” Chan holds his breath.  
Another tense moment for him under the scrutiny of that gaze.  
However to his surprise, Woojin’s gaze turned into something of that playful look. He smirks.  
“Something that you like, huh?”  
Chan dares not to breathe, and hope.  
“I will think about it.”

***

“You think that’s a great idea? Taunting him like that?”  
Changbin sighs. “I am not the one doing the taunting. He is. All I did is giving him a warning.”  
“Yeah, whatever you call it.”  
Eye rolls.  
“You worry that they will come here looking for fight?”  
“Well, that is possible.”  
Another voice joins in. “There is nobody to fight tho?”  
“Shut up you meanhoe!”  
A shrug, a sigh, and then sound of popped up buble gum. A bright and youthful looking boy takes a glance at the audience, “I will talk to him.”  
“You will what?”  
“I talked to him once. You can come if you want to? You already nagged enough about him stealing your fame, maybe you want to see him in person.”  
“Changbin- _hyung_ , you’ll let him do what he wants?”  
Another shrug. “I don’t see a problem with that. Jeonginnie has his way you know.”  
Hyunjin is in defeat.

***

Felix is still buried under cover when Seungmin came to the dorm.  
“Why don’t you come out from there so we can go somewhere else eating something delicious?”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Why not? It is weekend and we got two days to venture the city. You always say you want to visit some landmarks.”  
“yeah, I do. But it is not a good time right now. Sorry Seungmina.”  
“Even for a breakfast?”  
“I am not hungry.”  
“I don’t believe you. Last time you eat is right after we bought your new phone.”  
Suddenly Felix sheds his blanket, he looks at Seungmin seriously. “Seungmina… tell me about Woojin hyung. We are not gossipping, we already met his friend.”  
Seungmin tries his hardest not to laugh at the antique. This is a serious situation after all. So he smiles kindly. “Okay, but breakfast first.”  
“Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot that this fic exists, kindof. Already got the outline penned tho, so at least I have something to get back to. The thing is I wrote this a long time ago and not the style changes? I mean, I am still the same person writing the story since the opening yet the mood I have is not the same hence I am not that cold detached person writing the story. I put this story down once because I got way too cold and unfeeling for the touching part (that’s the hardest one to write when you are a numb and feels detached).  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. As I said, ending is near (this is not a threat :’D).


End file.
